


Getting to Know You

by KinkyFox



Series: Hidden Princess [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Allison Argent, F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyFox/pseuds/KinkyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first time together, Peter decides to find out just how far he can push the huntress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the author of 'Hidden Princess' (http://archiveofourown.org/works/2569874). I got a separate account to post my smut on, so this series will continue over here now. I've taken your comments into consideration, so I may be using some of them in future updates. Glad you like it.

The first day after Peter had taken Allison for the first time, she was quiet - embarassed, he was sure, and so he left her with her own thoughts for a while, even offering her up some food so to keep her strength up - she couldn't survive on water and cum alone, he knew, and for what he had planned for her, she needed to be healthy.

As the sun began to set, he finally moved through to the bedroom, shutting the door, and Allison looked up at him, her eyes wide. He was tempted to remove the remaining cuff, but he didn't trust yet that she wouldn't run.

 

"We're going to play a little game... Get to know each other a little better." He explained, his hand running over her thigh, goosebumps rising immediately. "I'm going to give you a list of things I want to do to you... And you're going to tell me truthfully if you want to try them."

"Well that's a no to everything. Unless it involves killing you." She muttered, and Peter just laughed.

"You weren't saying that last night, were you? When you were riding on my cock?" She lowered her head again, and he chuckled. "Now, as I was saying... You tell me the truth, I do something you'll like. You lie to me..." He didn't finish the sentence, just settled onto the bed next to her. To humilate her would increase her humiliation more. And that was all that mattered.

 

"Anal." Allison said nothing, before she nodded, slightly. He'd have liked to hear her say the words, but that'd do for now. Slowly he cupped one of her breasts. "Being spanked." Another nod, and Peter lowered his head, lapping the nipple a few times, and seeing her body writhe slightly. "Bondage."

"No." She swallowed hard, and Peter heard the jump in her heartbeat. Knew she was lying, and with his dull teeth, he nipped her nipple hard, hearing her cry out in pain. Drawing back, he looked at her.

"Don't lie to me." He said sternly. "Let's try this again - bondage." This time Allison hesitated again, before nodding. "Interesting... Looks like daddy's training turned you on, didn't it?" It was a rhetorical question, but the way she got wetter, he knew it was true. "Exhibitionism." She shook her head, but she was telling the truth this time, and he went back to her nipple, this time sucking it softly in his mouth. She groaned, and Peter looked up.

"I'm sure it goes without saying, but... breast play."

"Yes." She whispered, her eyes closed, and he sucked it again, swirling his tongue around it, and feeling her hips buck upwards.

"Wearing a collar."

"No." This time, Peter moved his hand down, and pinched her clit hard, Allison letting out a cry of pain. "Yes!"

"Good girl." He moved down between her legs, repositioning them so that she was open wider, and stroked her lips. "Threesomes."

"N-- I... It depends on whose involved." She said quietly, blushing hard, and Peter licked once from her clit to her ass. "Peter, please..."

"You don't do submission well, do you?" He said, rolling his eyes. "What are you supposed to call me, Allison?"

"... Please sir." She corrected, writhing on the bed. Peter nodded, but didn't give her what she wanted. Not yet.

 

"Dirty talk."

"Yes, yes, yes, sir, please..." She was whimpering now as Peter sucked softly on her clit, before moving away, lapping at her thigh instead.

"Chastity belt. So only I can touch your dirty little pussy. You don't deserve to get yourself off."

"No!" It was the truth again, and Peter slid his tongue in for a few moments, before pulling out again, loving the taste of her - the sweetness of her juices mixed with the humiliation and arousal of her scent was an intoxicating mixture.

"Breeding." He growled, possessively, a hand resting on her stomach where some day, he planned for her to swell. An Argent bringing life back to the Hales. It was poetic, in a way. But fear flooded Allison's scent, and she shook her head.

"No, please, sir, I need... I need you to make me cum, please." The lewd words tumbled out of her mouth like a waterfall, and Peter withdrew from her body altogether. Just looking at her, writhing, near tears with desperation and revulsion. He locked eyes with her, before he left the room, laughing to himself as he heard her whimpers. Minutes later he returned with something in his hand, and Allison's heartbeat picked up.

 

"Just know that just because you've said no to some things, doesn't mean they won't happen. And just because some things haven't been listed, doesn't mean they won't happen." He removed his pants, his erection evident, and instintively, Allison's mouth dropped open, ready to recieve it. "Such a good girl, Princess. I'm so proud of you. So I'm going to give you something you want."

Uncuffing Allison's hand, he moved her further down the bed so that he was over her head, before sliding his cock lazily into her mouth, letting her nurse on it as she whimpered, desperate to reach her own climax. Slipping the coil of leather around her neck, Peter fit the collar to her snugly, before locking it in place with a small tag, reading 'Princess'. Feeling his balls tighten, Peter exploded, pulling out to paint her face and chest with his cum, amused as she licked her lips, hungrily.

 

"Now, you'll get off the bed, and crawl. Follow me to the bathroom, I have something to show you." He gave the orders firmly, and still in just his shirt, he moved to the bathroom, turning to watch and listen as Allison did as she was told. She felt angry and upset at herself for doing it, but the primal need for sex was controlling her once again, her mind telling her that so far, if she did what Peter asked, she'd get something for it. And she couldn't relax until that happened.

 

Stopping once she reached the bathroom door, Peter crouched in front of her, holding a small key in front of her face.

"This is the key to your collar, pet." He explained, demonstrating by unlocking the padlock, showing Allison, before locking it again. "The only key. Do you understand, Princess?"

"Yes, sir." She whispered. "Why am I in here?"

"To see, without a question of a doubt, how you will spend the rest of your life." With that, he dropped the key in the toilet bowl, and grabbing Allison's hair, dragged her towards it, pushing her head into the bowl. "Do you see it."

"I--" Before she could say another word, Peter flushed the chain, Allison screaming and closing her eyes as the water splashed around her, soaking her. When the system had stopped, Peter spoke again.

"Is the key gone?"

"Y... Yes sir." She coughed, Peter pulling her head up, watching the water drip around her face.

"You are my slave, my slut, my pet, my whore. I own you for as long as you wear that collar. And remember... That was the only key. What does that tell you, Princess?"

"... I can never take it off." Allison sobbed, and Peter cupped her cheek, a sensitive move given the situation.

"It won't be so bad if you're a good girl." He reminded her, before standing up.

 

"In fact, you've been very good today... Sucking my cock, letting me play with your perfect body like a wanton slut." Allison blushed, but said nothing. "Get in the shower, whore. You're so desperate to get off, but I'm tired. So you may use the shower head." Eyes widening, Allison quickly moved into the shower, lowering the shower head, and adjusting the settings to give the best pressure. "What do you say?" He reminded.

"Thank you sir."

"For what?"

"For letting me fuck myself." She teared up again, hatred filling her, and it was something Peter would never tire of.

"Go ahead, princess. I'll watch." His flacid cock was already hardening again, and as Allison gasped as the first jet of water hit her clit, he began stroking himself. Allison wanted to turn away, so that Peter couldn't watch, but she knew he wouldn't allow that, so kept looking in his direction, using one hand to hold herself open, and the other to hold the shower head, moving it ever so slightly and panting as she got closer and closer to orgasm. She couldn't count the number of times she'd came already in Peter's home, her mind numbing, not knowing exactly how long she'd been here, or what the date or time was. Her world had turned into nothing but an endless stream of orgasms, and she knew if Peter had his way, and she didn't escape, that's all it would ever be.

"I... I'm close."

"Did I say you couldn't cum, whore?" Peter panted, nearing his own, and he grabbed the shower head, switching it off, and brutally thrust once inside her, emptying his balls into her awaiting pussy. Allison gasped, her body clenching around his cock at her own orgasm, milking more cum from his cock as she did so.

 

The two didn't move at first, Peter hesitant to withdraw, his possessive side not wanting the cum to drip out of her, so in a swift movement, he slid out of her and picked her up, tilting her hips up as he returned her to the bed, bunching the sheets up so that her hips would remain up. A little cum had begun to seep out, but he quickly pressed it back inside as Allison watched him.

"Rest, pet." He said softly, opening her mouth with a thumb on her chin. "You're going to need it."


End file.
